


When They Point to the Pictures, Please Tell Them My Name

by Lesty



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesty/pseuds/Lesty
Summary: Prompt: maybe something with people who didn't know Laurens very well and know ham better, describing what they think happened between them. some think, they were friends, almost brothers and in the end someone guessing they were lovers?-/-Previously titled "We'll Tell His Story"





	1. Elizabeth Schuyler-Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alimsleidi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alimsleidi/gifts).



> Righto so even though this is like my second (third?) time writing canon era this is my first time doing it legit (the first time was a 3am sugar high comedy and the second was only implied canon era) so I guess I just wanna emphasise that I’m not romanticising and/or glorifying the actual historical figures. Altho I’ve taken inspiration from actual history stuff (which is in the notes at the end) I’m basing this solely on the musical characters and therefore they’re characters. Look all these people (except Eliza & Maria probably) were all A grade arseholes and tbh if I ever met them I’d punch them in the face.
> 
> Oh also if you wanna check out my other attempts of canon era go for it =D
> 
> 1\. [it has a hella long title but basically it’s about laf’s tour of america and this highly hilarious gift he got](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472435)  
> 2\. [Turns Out Freedom Means Nothing But Missing You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645712)  
> 

The sun shone warmly on Elizabeth’s faces as she sat in the drawing room, overlooking the garden. She watched a bee curiously as it flew from flower to flower, draining them of their nectar and pollinating other plants. Sometimes –  on quiet mornings like today, she would wish herself into the place of the wildlife, worry free, living in a world of serenity. She often wondered what their lives were like – particularly this bee. Did it often go outside and pollinate the plants? How did it spend its free time in the hive? Did it even _have_ free time? Her eyes drifted back to the mound of paper sitting across, swaying back and forth as if it had caught an indecipherable breeze. Her heart weighed heavy, her gut clenching at the sight. Bile rose up her throat – she wanted to throw up, call out, do anything too bade the ever present sense of doom that lingered in the darkest corners of her mind. She didn’t want to think about the debt that she owed – what her Hamilton had owed, that was currently crippling her torn family. Not that it mattered anymore, it was up to her to work her family through their current strife.

Much like a Queen Bee looks after her hive.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, attempting to force down her anguish. This wasn’t the time to deal with such trivialities. With shaking hands, she took a piece of paper from the top of the pile, dread settling into the pit of her stomach. Without consciously thinking about it, she started drafting a plea in her brain, ‘my husband has just died, I am out of work, please give us more time’, any attempt to reconcile with these people surely couldn’t be futile.

 _Oh_. Eliza released a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding - this wasn’t from a debt collector at all. Eagerly she ripped the envelope open, her heart fluttering in her chest. Scanning the pages, she found that yes, this was good news indeed, excellent news, exquisite news! Something to allow hope to enter her mourning heart.

With new determination she stood from her seat, her nightgown swaying at her feet and knocking the pile down to the ground. In any other mood she would surely panic that her intricate pile lay in ruins but alas, she was too excited to care. With careful footsteps she hurried up the stairs – so as not to wake the children.

She paused at the top of the stairs – oh how she loathed this bit. The hallway was long and extended out from the stairs. There were several doors, one for each bedroom, the door one the opposite side of the hallways to her bedroom. Her Alexander had, had a ball designing the top story of the house, designing the floor so each bedroom belonged to a child in order of their age, with Phillip and Angelica’s being opposite each other and closest to the stairs. The design had originally been cute, allowing the two eldest to interact with each other as they pleased – and interact they did. They had often jokes that the two siblings were lost souls, bonded together in an eternal platonic affection. One similar to her own relationship with her sisters Angelica and Margaret – no, Peggy. She would not be called Margaret, even in death. She knew what ran through her daughters mind, even if she couldn’t understand it.

She placed a hand on Angelica’s door, the cool wood shocking her system. She was tempted to open the door, with the hope of seeing her eldest daughter inside, sleeping with the blankets kicked off the bed, like she once did all those years ago. Her hand fell to the door handle, the metal somewhat rusted by its lack of use. She couldn’t remember the last time this door had been opened… Would the room still be the same? Preserved in an eerie still, – the only evidence of the time gone by shown in the thin layer of dust that had gathered. Would the sheets still be piled on the floor, yet to be folded? Would a pillow still sit awkwardly on the window chair, where Angelica had often spent her time staring out the window?

Her hand fell from the doorknob; she didn’t want to know.

Ignoring the room opposite her on her left, Elizabeth hastily rushed down the hallway, to her third oldest child’s room. She found no surprise in the revelation that his bedroom door was already ajar – John was often like this. Still; she knocked anyway, to give him a sense of privacy.

John was hunched over his desk, scribbling furiously in what Elizabeth could only assume was his notebook. At fifteen, Elizabeth was often startled by her son’s commitment to his studies, the only other person she could think of who was that dedicated was her late Alexander.

“John,” Elizabeth began softly, as to not startle him, “I have received a letter that I would like you to read.”

John ran a hand through his brown hair, identical to that of his father, and looked up from his work - staring at his mother curiously. “It’s not often this happens mother, is everything alright?”

Elizabeth smiled softly. “Yes, yes, certainly. I actually wanted your help.”

John stood from his desk and took the letter from Elizabeth’s hand, scanning the page. Slowly, his face morphed into a grin. “Oh mother, this is brilliant! Aunt Angelica truly has the best ideas. What would you like me to do?

Elizabeth sat on the end of her sons bed, folding the paper into her hands. “Well to do this, we would need information from your fathers study, alas I do not yet have the heart to go in so –”

“You would like me to do so?” John finished.

Elizabeth nodded. “For now just gather anything you find interesting, I will need to contact some of his old colleagues.”As she left his bedroom, John turned to her. “Why so?“Why my dear boy, we’re going to tell his story.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Historical Tidbits:**
> 
>   * Hamilton was obsessed with completing his house called “the grange” but when he died, cause even though he had been treasury secretary he was still shit with money, he left his family in hella debt. It was up to eliza to pull them out.
>   * Their eldest kids Phillip Jr. and Angelica jr,.were extremely tight, think of that bond twins have and you’ve got their relationship. Anyway, when Phillip died Angelica was so overcome with grief that she had an emotional breakdown from which she never recovered. She spent the rest of her life in an asylum. So when Phillip died, Elizabeth essentially lost two children. In her will, she asked her remaining children to look after Angelica but none of them really did anything.
>   * John Church Jr. was the Hamiltons third child and second oldest boy. He became Elizabeths right hand man in organising a lot of Alexander Sr.’s papers and stuff. He also discovered the Lams Letters™
> 



	2. Hercules Mulligan

Mrs Hamilton;

I will admit I was curious as to when I would hear from you again, and I must say I am not disappointed. Your endeavour to document your late husband’s life is one of true courage and I wish you all the very best.

You ask about his early life but to be frankly honest, I did not spend an awful lot of time with him during the war, and I never met this friend you refer to as “the marquis”. I did however, know of his closest friend – John Laurens. I will be more than happy to talk about that come the time.

Your Obedient Servant;

H.Mulligan.

 

-/-

 

Mr Mulligan;

It seems you have somewhat misinterpreted my letter. I humbly ask you to my residency “The Grange” in the following month as I am gathering as much information about My Hamilton as I can.

It is unfortunate that you do not know Lafayette, he is a rather tremendous fellow and I feel the two of you would get along splendidly. Nonetheless, I hastily await your visit and anything you know about the late John Laurens or indeed, any other relations My Hamilton may have had during the war time. I’m afraid he never much spoke about the war, it harboured too many unpleasant memories for him.

I’m also aware that you knew him from his first days in New York City, I would be utterly thrilled to hear of some tales.

Please do reply swiftly as I have many documents to gather together.

Your Obedient Servant

E.Hamilton

 

-/-

 

Mrs Hamilton;

Alas I did misinterpret your letter! Yes, I shall be most delighted to visit you and the children, it has certainly been a while and I do miss dear Alexander Jr.

As I’m sure you remember, Alexander was once a scraggly little thing, barely any meat on his bones. My brother Hugh and I took pity on the boy and took him in – and what an incredibly lucky idea that was! He was frightfully ambitious – even back then! He wanted to work for the King if you can believe it. The boy’s intelligence proved to be his largest asset, securing him the respect of many around him by bringing down the preposterous priest Samuel Seabury. Seabury – as I’m sure you are aware, was the anonymous “Farmer” in the notorious “Letters of a Westchester” pamphlet. After an impressive stunt of stealing the British canons

I must tell you of the heroic story that impressed George Washington so much so that he gave Hamilton the position of Aide de Camp. At 11 o’clock on the night of August 23 in Manhattan, Hamilton and his group of volunteers (myself included) supported Continental Army Artillery captain John Lamb to seize two dozen canons from the battery at the island’s southern tip. Shortly after midnight, myself, Hamilton, and about one hundred comrades were spotted. I was engaged in hauling off one of the cannons, when Mister Hamilton came up and gave me his musket to hold and he took hold of the rope. Hamilton got away with the cannon. I left his musket in the Battery and retreated. As he was returning, I met him and he asked for his piece. I told him where I had left it and he went for it, notwithstanding the firing continued, with as much concern as if the the red coats had not been there.

This daring feet of bravery (or as I would describe – stupidity) impressed the then General George Washington so much so that Hamilton soon became his aide de camp. Mister Hamilton then became a vital asset to the war and proved invaluable to my work as a spy. I do have a few letter from the two of us during the war if you would like to read them, I can bring them with me when I see you.

As for John Laurens, that is best a conversation to have in person…

Your Obedient Servant

H.Mulligan

 

-/-

 

Mr Mulliagn;

Oh your story about the canons is riveting! Any other information is sure to be tanatlising, I cannot wait.

I must admit though, your cryptic information about Mr Laurens has left me all the more curious, I will have to ask around! I look forward to seeing you once more!I do ask however, Your Obdeient Servant

E.Hamilton.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Historical Tidbits**
> 
>   * Hercules Mulligan and his oldest brother were actually the first people to meet Hamilton. They took him in. When Hamilton arrived in America he was actually a loyalist and it was thanks to Hercules that he became a revolutionist. It’s also thanks to Hamilton that Hercules became an abolitionist.
>   * However, Hercules did have a slave called Cabo who was instrumental in the war effort. Hercules had to keep him as a slave to help fool the Red Coats and have a reason to send someone back and forth as no one would suspect a slave of having spy information. They were actually caught twice but they managed to speak their way out of it each time and fooled the British until the end of the war. Once the war was over, Hercules freed Cabo and the two remained (I think??) acquaintances.
>   * We’ll never know for certain but there is no evidence of lafayette and hercules ever meeting, and they were never put in a scenario where they could meet either so it is fairly unlikely.
>   * Hercules was also 17 years older than Hamilton and Lafayette, and 19 years older than John Laurens.
>   * I just out a massive dent into the Mullette fandom didn’t I…
>   * So anyway, Farmer Refuted was basically a rap battle version of a bunch of hardcore letters written by Seabury and Hamilton. Seabury was originally this priest who used the pen name “Farmer” to defend the crown or whatever. Hamilton responded with something called “A Full Vindication of the Measures of Congress” which was pretty much his first proper publication.
>   * “I was engaged in hauling off one of the cannons, when Mister Hamilton came up and gave me his musket to hold and he took hold of the rope. . . . Hamilton [got] away with the cannon. I left his musket in the Battery and retreated. As he was returning, I met him and he asked for his piece. I told him where I had left it and he went for it, notwithstanding the firing continued, with as much concern as if the [Asia] had not been there.” are the exact words Mulligan said later.
> 



	3. Gillbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette

MADAME HAMILTON!

IT IS SUCH A DELIGHT TO MAKE YOUR AQUANITICE AGAIN, it has been far too long since we last interacted and I am sure you have many stories to tell me, as I do with you.

Your mission to document the life of Alexander is one I truly admire and wish to help in any way I possibly can, Hamilton – as I am most sure you are aware, was one of my most good friends. You know, as well as I, that he spoke fluent French, one of the reasons I became instantly attracted to him. Laurens too, knew French, which was probably why we became such fast friends. I remember well teaching the Baron Von Stuben the American way, with great help from both Laurens and Hamilton. Why, without those three, I doubt we would have had a functioning army!

I have many a delightful story that I would be more than thrilled to share with you, but I feel I may have already shared these with you. You must tell me what you already know of our relationship, so I can fill whatever gaps of your knowledge exist.

You ask about the relations of that of Hamilton and Laurens, it is best I believe to show you the letters Hamilton and I wrote. ‘Though I have my strong suspicions that Hamilton kept all these letters, he was always a sentimental man.

You shall be pleased to know dear Madame, that good Hamilton spoke nothing but high regard of you, through all of his mishaps and his error filled ways, he always loved you. I hope that provides you great comfort.  

Lafayette

 

-/-

 

Lafayette;

You are a kind soul; your letter has brought me great delight! Whilst I write this letter my son John is currently looking through My Hamilton’s things to find his old letters however it has not been fruitful. I wonder where he would have kept his personal letters. I myself held onto our cherished letters, many of which I regretfully burned after his immense betrayal. I have a few keepsakes which blessedly survived the ordeal, but none of which shed much light onto the environment of his life before the war and during. I can quite easily recall how he was after the war, how he interacted with us – his family, and how he threw himself into work.

However, as much as I was involved with his work, I feel there will be aspects I can never understand. The man was never satisfied.

Do suggest therefore, that I contact men he once worked with? Such as Madison or dare I say Jefferson? I fear that due to their distaste towards My Hamilton they may provide me with incorrect information…

Oh, and do come to The Grange if you can! The children would love to see you and young Georges. He is not very young now though! He must be nearing thirty years of age now…

E.Hamilton

 

-/-

 

Madame Hamilton!

C’est une excellente idée ! Mon fils est un jeune homme et serait heureux de voir vos enfants. Bien qu’il est devenu très ami avec Phillip, il a fait aimer John et Alexandre. Peut-être il peut apprendre pour le planning familial avec vos enfants plus jeunes avant qu’il ait son proper !  
  
Whilst I do not know about Madison, I know of him – both from accounts by Hamilton and Jefferson himself. Both men from which you fear I know to be of the highest character, they would do nothing to betray you.

Privately, I have the strongest belief that Jefferson is rather terrified of you and would not desire to do anything to cause you distress – Madame Church saw to that.

It is rather amusing my friend Jefferson owns a bust of Hamilton’s head. He has been rather secretive as to his reasoning behind it but both Madison and I have found it quite comical. I often wonder what Hamilton’s reaction to it would have been, had he known it existed. If you get the chance, it may be a sound idea to ask the man about it, his fear towards you Schuyler ladies will surely bring out the truth in him!

Lafayette

 

-/-

 

Lafayette

I gather you are rather excited at the prospect of coming to America, and I do not blame you! I have known for a long time of your love for our country. You must come soon; I am expecting others to arrive by the end of the month. Should you leave by the time this letter arrives to you, I strongly expect you shall be able to also arrive at the desired time. I am sure Georges will be superb with the children and grow into the model father figure.

I shall take your most sound advice and contact the current vice president and president respectively.  I hold hope that they shall be able to take the time out of their busy schedules to talk to me.  

I miss you dearly old friend.

E.Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **French Roughly Translates to:** _that is an excellent idea! My son is a young man and would be happy to see your children. Although he became good friends with Phillip, he did love John and Alexander. Perhaps he can learn parenthood with your youngest children before he has his own_
> 
>   
>  **Historical Tidbits**
> 
>   * Lafayette wrote in all caps when he was excited
>   * He often also reverted back to french when he was excited
>   * He was excited a lot
>   * If they knew french, chances are Lafayette would nearly always speak it around them
>   * The Baron Von Stuben is a canonically gay frenchman who rocked up at valley forge with literally no military experience with his dog and boyfriend, and trained that ragtag volunteer army in need of  shower into an amazing army. He was robbed from a spot in the musical, ROBBED I SAY. Anyway, Lafayette dragged his ass over to america and cause washington couldn’t speak french the revolutionary set (minus mulligan) were the only aide de camps who could, they became the defacto translators.
> 



	4. Thomas Jefferson

Mrs Hamilton;

Do excuse my candour but one cannot help but wonder _why_ you have requested that I talk to you about your late husband. You and I are both perfectly aware that the relationship we held for one another was not one of civility – if you will.

In terms of the bust of your late husband’s head that I have in my possession, I’m afraid that I do not have an adequate reason to owning it besides the fact that I desired to own one – and therefore, had it made. I understand your claim towards the bust but personally, I do not have the heart to give it up. I do not see what it has to do with you preserving your husband’s name, nor do I suggest you continue on your endeavour – it all seems rather pointless does it not?

I do admit that I find it rather comical that you require my assistance in investigating your husbands work life. It was never private – why I’m sure if you read through previous issues of both The New York Post and The Gazette I’m sure you will see our feud clear as day.

A better man to ask would be John Adams – ‘though I do not recommend it. The slimy fellow is sure to be most dishonest to you. Some men do not have an inch of morality.

Kind Regards

T.Jefferson

 

-/-

 

Mr Jefferson

I have no doubt what your relationship with My Hamilton was like, do you expect me to be oblivious? I was not the doting house-wife on the side that you seem to perceive me as, I was actively involved in My Hamilton’s life.

Instead I ask of a personal account, one not seen by the various news outlets you two men both exploited. To my own recollection, before My Alexander introduced his first debt plan, you remained quite civil with him – one would almost say acquaintances. You certainly didn’t hold the repulsion for him that you seem to harbour now.

It is true that My Hamilton both admired and envied your work, it is no secret that you are a charismatic writer. One only has to look as far as the twelve-page letter you wrote to my sisters cherished friend Maria Cosway to see it is true.

If you have the opportunity, I request to invite you to The Grange come the end of the month for further discussion. If my invitation does not prove enticing, I do believe the Marquis shall also be in attendance, should you wish to see your old friend.

I shall not let you bury my husband’s name to nothing.

Your Obedient Servant

E.Hamilton

 

-/-

 

Mrs Hamilton

I do believe you have misinterpreted my writing for that is not what I meant at all. Alas I merely suggested that I had nothing more to offer as my opinions of the man are clear as day. I apologise for causing you the distress of believe I questioned your moral character, that was in no way my intention.

I feel as though I must question how it is that you aware of the letter I wrote dear Cosway but in knowing of her relations with Mrs Church, then indeed Mrs Church relationship with you, I must say that I am not the slightest bit surprised.

Mrs Hamilton, I am honoured that you would invite me to your home. I trust Mrs Church will be there? If so I must admit that only the assurance of the Marquises presence will sway me in attending. I will need the speediest reply as I am a busy man and require ample to to block out my calendar.

Kind Regards

T.Jefferson

 

-/-

 

Mr Jefferson

I will be frank; Mr Lafayette shall be in attendance. I trust that you are a busy man, but then again, so is the simplest man.

Your Obedient Servant

E.Hamilton.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Historical Tidbits**
> 
>   * Thomas Jefferson really did have a bust of Alexander Hamiltons head. He got it for literally no reason other than he wanted it.
>   * Jefferson created the paper “The Gazette” and hired a bunch of people to write slander about people he hated - mostly Hamilton but this wasn’t common knowledge until way after his death. to fight back, Hamilton created The New York Post to write truths and try to reveal the scandalous stuff of Jefferson (but then tjeffs was like, IF YOU WRITE ABOUT ME MAYBE RAPING MY SLAVE SALLY THEN IMMA TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THAT MARIA CHICK - which prompted Hamilton to spill the beans).
>   * It’s kinda funny actually cause TJeffs was an adamant non-hypocritical believer in freedom of the press to the point where he literally kept all news articles about him, positive or negative cause he believed everyone’s opinions should be heard. Hamilton was the low-key opposite and was hardcore TRUTH ABOVE ALL ELSE, so if opinions were factually wrong Hamilton believed they should be banned. So I guess a today example would be Jefferson would be chill with fake news as long as actual factual news had equal populace whereas Hamilton would want to shut fake news dowwwwwn.
>   * When Jefferson beat Adams and became president, the two had a 12 year feud. The //hated// each other. Then they became bestie again and wrote to each other until they died just hours between each other. John Adams last words were apparently “Thomas Jefferson lives” which is ironic cause Jefferson died a couple hours earlier
>   * One of the reasons they became enemies was because during his presidency, Adams controlled the press and only let them publish what he wanted (similar to what Trump is trying to accomplish) and that was a big nO in tjeff’s book
>   * So when in France, Angelica introduced Jefferson to this girl called Maria Conway. She became their mailman, delivering letters they wrote between the two so they could continue their affair. Thomas was so ~in love~ that in trying to impress conway, it’s suggested that he jumped over a fence, only to fall and break his right hand wrist. Anyway, he was sent back to america and she was sent with her boring cheating on her husband to italy so they had to part way. But once arriving in america, Thomas hand wrote a 4,000 word letter, about 12 pages long - with his left hand, which was his less dominant hand.
>   * Angelica once bitch slapped tjeffs so hard that he was terrified of both her and eliza. In fact, he was so scared of them that he would often refuse to be in the same room as them.
>   * Eliza was //the best// around tjeffs, she was still hella kind and classy but she literally did not give a flying fuck about tjeffs. some of their interactions were hilarious. She’d be all poise and cool and then leave and it would take like half a day for tjeffs to realise he’d been insulted. I wish I could replicate it, I can’t do it justice
> 



	5. James Madison

Mrs Hamilton;

I must admit my surprise in hearing from you, from my recollection this is the first time we have exchanged letters and I shall confess, I am not stunned that the main topic of conversation is your late husband. The only significant work we did were the Federalist Papers and as I am sure you remember, there can be no denying that Hamilton did outstanding work.

He wrote fifty-one of the papers after all.

I understand your desire to see me in person and I agree that it is most productive to do so. Verbally imputing thoughts helps spur the brain into recollecting previously forgotten memories. Your desire to gather all information about your late husband ensures drawing out the most memories of individuals.

Whilst I admit that I did not like the man, I can appreciate his contribution to the nation. He took our country from bankruptcy to prosperity. I hate to admit it, but he doesn't get enough credit for all the credit he gave us. Perhaps this will stave my guilty heart, provide myself some comfort in the knowledge that the man’s legacy may be preserved.

I shall do whatever it takes to aid you Mrs Hamilton.

Your Obedient Servant

J.Madison.

 

-/-

 

Mr Madison;

I appreciate your willingness to co-operate. I will confess that I predicted a difficult ordeal in contacting you as I am more than aware of your distaste towards My Hamilton. Thank you for the cordial fashion in which you have written me, it has eased my anxieties immensely.

I ask about the process in writing the federalist papers. What was it like? Why did you only write what I presume to be thirty-four. I have no doubt that My Hamilton was not supposed to write as many papers as he did but the man always went above and beyond.

I also request that you travel to The Grange towards the end of the month. This is when I have asked everyone else I have contacted to be in presence. I do believe Mr. Jefferson will be one of those people.

Your Obedient Servant

E.Hamilton.

 

-/-

 

Mrs Hamilton;

I am acutely aware of the gathering you are arranging. Jefferson has made me rather aware of the matter. I had predicted you would also invite me to the event and have already arranged my travel plans around it so you can be ensured that I shall be in attendance. I ask if I have permission to bring my wife with me? I am sure the two of you would get along splendidly.

You are incorrect as I only wrote 29 of the Federalist Papers. John Jay, an old acquaintance wrote 5. We had originally planned to write twenty five essays divided evenly between us although in hindsight, twenty five is an impossible number to divide evenly by three. Although, after writing five essay Jay grew rather ill and could not continue. Hamilton and I took it upon ourselves to finish his workload. Unfortunate or not, we both got rather carried away, becoming intensely passionate about what we were writing. I’m sure you remember Hamilton spending a vast majority of time at my estate where we would feverously work on it. Alas, I soon grew ill causing Hamilton to continue the work on his own. I never would have predicted he would write so many!

I do look forward to visiting your estate, Hamilton would talk of it often.

Your Obedient Servant

J.Madison.

 

-/-

 

Mr Madison;

Your wife is more than welcome! I look forward to meeting her. I wish I had the time to appropriately respond to your letter but by the time this arrives to you, I’m afraid you will be leaving shortly anyway so I do not wish to hold up your time. I myself have to set up my home for visitors – we are sure getting a few!

Your Obedient Servant

E.Hamitlton.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Historical Tidbits:**
> 
>   * Madison was a sly little bugger, he was just so chill that people immediately trusted him. He was totally the brains behind all of Jeffersons schemes.
>   * James Madison used to write the 18th century equivalent of diss tracks about people during uni.
>   * Seriously, Madison and Hamilton used to be such good friends that they traded books and recommend titles and stuff to each other!
>   * Look, the only reason James stopped being friends with Hamilton is because he was in love with tjeffs
>   * No seriously, those two were so close that one of the guest rooms in tjeffs house Monticello was names “The Madison Room” because of how often James would stay over
>   * Ya’ll mock the jeffmads shippers but there’s just as much evidence that they were a legit thing as lams
>   * Although Dolly Madison was phenomenal and I hate the idea that Mads cheated on her cause seriously, James was never president, Dolly ran the show
>   * It was through contacting everyone who was remotely involved in writing the federalist papers that it was concluded who wrote what. This included examining writing styles to disproving other candidates. We could be wrong that hamilton wrote tHE OTHER 51 but it’s unlikely.
> 



	6. Maria Lewis (Reynolds)

Mrs Hamilton

I am awfully surprised that you ‘ave ritten me. I would ‘ave thought that after the affair you would want nothin’ to do with me. ‘Owever I can understand your reasoning behind it – if I were in love I’d wanna no what my ‘usband gets up to and why.

I am so dredfully sorry for the distress I must’ve caused you all those years ago, I too felt the public shame of that dreaded pamphlet Mr Hamilton released to the public, but none as much as what I imagined you to ‘ave received. Owever, since you’re writin’ me, I want to use this opportunity to tell you my side of the story. Perhaps with that knowledge, you might find it in your heart to forgive me.

You see, my ‘usband was a brutal, heartless man. He ‘and’t always been so. We met and married when I was ‘bout 15, he was a right gentleman! But he fell into his vices, became a drunk, an awful one at that. I feared for my safety.

One night, in an anger filled rage, he left me and me daughter Susan alone, with no means to fend for ourselves. I seeked the aid of your Hamilton, as I know you are a wealthy family. However, I am not one to be in debt and had no means to repay him.

I never meant for it to go so far.

When my ‘usband returned, he was angry – and rightfully so! I was fearful he would be done with me! Instead, he threatened ‘arm on my daughter if I did not comply to him and I simply could not have that! I’m sure you understand the desire to protect your kin.

I did want Mister Hamilton to save me, but I think he was just a bit too late…

Yours sincerely

Maria Lewis

 

-/-

 

Ms Lewis;

You are right in suggesting that I empathise with your desire to protect your daughter, your previous husband sounds horrendous. I can only imagine the horrors you must have faced and admittedly, I do feel a sense of pride for you to have survived that ordeal. I will admit that I too believe that pamphlet caused a difficult period of your life to only worsen, I can only imagine the scrutiny the public had on you. I do feel, that with time, we can learn to work together and move forward in this endeavour.

As I am sure I mentioned in my last letter, I am working on a project to compile every aspect of My Hamilton’s life together and unfortunate or not, that includes you. I do wish you would come and visit me at The Grange at the end of the month, I’m sure we have a lot to discuss.

Your Obedient Servant

E.Hamilton.

 

-/-

 

Mrs Hamilton you are most kind! I would love nothin’ more than to come to your ‘ome and meet you in person. You are right, we do have a lot to discuss. I shall be in your ‘ome by the end of the month.

I am most obliged by you inviting me.

Yours sincerely

Maria Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Historical Tidbits**
> 
>   * Maria Lewis (known as Maria Reynolds) was uneducated and although she was literate, she was self taught so she couldn’t really write.
>   * The story maria says in the letter is completely true although it goes a bit deeper. James Reynolds was an abusive piece of sht who mentally, emotionally, and physically manipulated Maria into believing she was nothing more than a sex object. Once he abandoned her, the only way she felt she could reap Hamilton was with sex because that was all she knew, and James had twisted this idea into her mind that she wasn’t worth anyone being just genuinely kind to her.
>   * The portrayal of Maria Reynolds in this is one who didn’t fully comprehend or understand the abuse she went through, causing her to subject to societal norms and believe she was a perpetrator - rather than victim. This is the most likely mindset Maria would have had as even though she eventually went on to live a satisfactory life, her actions that followed show a woman who is not only lost, but places her entire self worth onto the men who surrounded her, and she continued the trend of falling for awful people.
>   * Also, mental illness wasn’t a really known thing at the time, so the ptsd and depression Maria had would have gone ignored - and there was no such thing as marital r*pe back then so...
>   * In summary: James Reynolds was an arsehole and I hope he’s suffering in hell.
> 



	7. Aaron Burr

Elizabeth sat in anticipation as she waited for her guests to arrive. Young John Church was still unsuccessful in finding crucial letter her Hamilton had written during the war. Angelica waltzed from the kitchen, placing a reassuring hand on her younger sisters’ shoulder. “You are not alone in this, you have my support. Besides, you are not just seeing your enemies, you are seeing old friends also.”

They hadn’t been sure whether or not their guests would be staying the night so Elizabeth had ushered the children into John’s room – it was the largest. Her Hamilton’s office and the two eldest children’s rooms were left firmly locked, no wandering passer-by would get so much of a glimpse of the place.

Elizabeth nodded but remained silent. She felt that no words really needed to be spoken to display her fear. This would either go tremendously, or crash and burn to the ground. There was no in-between. Her eyes flickered from the door, to the tray of biscuits, to the door again. They had arranged the room plainly, with enough chairs to make people comfortable. A tray of small delicacies, biscuits and tea lay on the centre table. This was not a formal affair, there would be no meal.

She hoped it would be enough.

There was only one person she was particularly concerned about arriving, and she didn’t know how she would cope. There was a feverant knock at the door, jolting Elizabeth into a standing position. “You sit love, I shall answer the door,” Angelica suggested.

Elizabeth shook her head. “I’m afraid if it is Mr. Jefferson, than the sight of your face will cause him to flee for the hills.”  
  
Angelica laughed, trailing after her sister to the door none the less. “I feel that would be rather appropriate.”

“I was not entirely sure whether I was invited or not, but I heard you were inviting people to your home and after receiving your first letter, I felt you would only listen to me in person.”  
  
Elizabeth’s vision was clouded with blind rage as she looked toward the tall, bald man. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, her spine crackling like she was ready to pounce. “You.”  
  
“You must be more dim-witted than I first originally thought Burr, if you genuinely believed it would be safe to show up here.” Angelica quipped glaring at him like the man had strangled a baby in front of her.

Burr swallowed loudly. “I can leave if you desire.”

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. In, two three, out, two, three. She focused on directing her negative energy to disperse. From her back, through her arms, and out of her fingertips. Slowly, she opened her eyes again. “No, your life was more intertwined with my Alexander than mine even was. Please,” she took a step to the side, “do come in.”

Angelica looked at her sister dumbfounded as Eliza directed Aaron Burr into her home, to the living room they had prepared earlier. “Tea, water?”

“No thank you, I do not wish to take up more than what I already have.”

Angelica stood in the archway, her arms folded in front of her. “How long do you expect to stay Burr?”

“However long I am allowed,” he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his breast pocket. The creases were thin and fraying, as if the paper had been opened and folded many times – possibly due to nerves, “it is my understanding that we are discussing Hamilton so you can preserve his legacy. I want to help.”  
  
“You killed him.” Angelica quipped.

“I made a mistake,” Burr countered, “And I want that to be honoured.”

“I must warn you,” Elizabeth interrupted, “both Jefferson and Madison shall be in attendance, as well as the Marquis.”

Burr paled, standing abruptly. “I must go then.”

Angelica held out a hand to stop him. “To my recollection, the treason charges had been dropped.”

“As long as that man is president, it is not safe for him to know am in the country.”

“He won’t hurt you Burr, there are other issues to attend to. Angelica, put your hand down and let the man sit.”

Reluctantly, Burr sat down. Elizabeth was using a tone that did not sit well in his gut. It was moments like these where he understood just why Elizabeth was a respected member of the community. “When shall we start?”  
  
“When the others arrive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Historical Tidbits**
> 
>   * Burr is considered the only feminist out of the founding fathers, he fought for womens right to vote, to own land, and to have a voice (this is alluded to in the line “Ladies tell your husbands vote for Burr).
>   * His daughter Theodosia Jr. was considered the most educated woman of her time which was mainly thanks to Burr and her and Burr would often have many intellectual discussions. He also relied on her in the political scheme.
>   * He was also an advocate for disabled rights and an advocate against slavery, being the only founding father who both advocated against slavery and did nothing to support the slave trade. (Alexander once helped Phillip Schuyler acquire slaves so that rules him out).
>   * Seriously, the man was awesome. He also never tried to take over Texas or whatever, these were fabrications spread by Jefferson to diminish Burr’s name to further seperate him from Thomas and the presidency. Burr got off on three accounts of treason which he was completely innocent of. Also he was a hilarious hypochondriac who gained an obsession with the pimple on his nose and his umbrella (which he stuck a knife inside of). When he lost that umbrella he legit mourned it. Read his diaries, the guy was great.
>   * Burr was also Maria Reynolds lawyer during her divorce with the scum James Reynolds, after he set up her daughter into university where he would frequently visit them to see how they were and give financial aid and stuff.
>   * Burr also bought a pineapple for the today equivalent of $730 and wrote in his diary “Have spent 14 shillings and 6 pence magnificently, i.e, like an ass” 
>   * He also set himself on fire twice trying to light a goddamn candle
>   * Seriously, read his diary
> 

> 
>  
> 
>  


	8. George Washington

Awkward was an understatement in the room. The air was thick with tension, Elizabeth could almost see the anger vibrate off of her guests. It seemed that she had not invited a good mix of people. Hercules and Lafayette seemed to be the only two remotely comfortable. Sipping his tea and chewing his biscuits respectively.

Jefferson and Madison both eyed Burr suspiciously. “Are we really to do nothing?” Jefferson asked.

“Mon ami, Mrs Hamilton has invited him into her home. Do give it a rest.” Lafayette countered, taking a piece of shortbread from the centre table.

“What shall we talk about first?” Dolly, from her corner next to her husband, asked.

“I would like to start from the beginning, in particular, his friends during the war.”

Lafayette brightened immediately. “Oh I could tell you the tales of John André-”

“The traitor?” Jefferson interrupted.

“Maybe so but Hamilton was most enamoured by him.”

Burr nodded. “It is true, they often wrote to one another.”  
  
“Before he was caught?” Angelica asked.

Lafayette laughed. “No, after. He thought the man was beautiful, and his wit was beyond compare.”

Hercules too, laughed. “It infuriated John Laurens. Whilst Hamilton was advocating that André receive an honourable death by firing squad, Laurens was determined to make sure André was hung.”  
  
Lafayette paused, instantly the vibe room shifted. “You knew Laurens?”

Hercules sighed and Elizabeth could sense there was a deeper story. “He was a friend, yes. I met him on a visit to see Hamilton – I believe you were in France at the time.”

Lafayette nodded. “So you knew?”  
  
Hercules did not reply, instead he looked away.

“Of course he knew,” Burr interrupted, “It would take a fool not to notice!”  
  
“What do you mean? What happened?” Eliza asked.

The three men turned to her like they were schoolchildren caught by the headmaster for sneaking out. Lafayette cleared his throat. “I brought a letter originally written by Washington. Perhaps it would inform you better than I.”

 

-/-

 

My dear Lafayette;

I grow concerned for Hamilton. Since Laurens has left to train the All Black Battalion I have found him to be distracted, unfocused. Perhaps these events are unrelated, as he does have a child on the way. My understanding had been that he did not know about the child as of yet.

Would you try to talk to him when you return from France, I know you are close to the boy. I try talking to him but I fear he does not trust me.

And do return home soon, Martha has been asking about you and I find I disappoint her when I am unable to say much. She misses her son. So do I.

Washington.

 

-/-

 

“I don’t understand, what does the letter mean?” Elizabeth asked.

“Washington saw Hamilton like a son, but the boy didn’t reciprocate.” Hercules supplied.

“The bond between Laurens and Hamilton is deeper than I fear anyone of us shall understand.” Burr concluded.

Dolly’s eyes were alight. “We have not honoured Washington at all do you think? The man has been gone for eight years and still there is nothing.”  
  
Eliza felt blessed by the changing course of topic. “What do you suggest?”  
  
“We create a monument or something, to honour him!”  
  
“That what the British do with their royalty. Do you then suggest a monument be made of Adams, of myself?” Jefferson asked sceptically.

“The man was a hero Jefferson, a war general, this nation’s first president. This is different than honouring some monarch.” Angelica countered. Elizabeth watched in amusement as Jefferson physically closed in on himself.

“We could do a tall tower?” Elizabeth suggested, “Taller than any building in Washington D.C.”

“How would that be possible?” Angelica asked.

“It would cost a lot of money.” Madison reasoned.

Dolly placed a hand on Elizabeth’s knee. “We must talk about this later, I’m sure we can do this!”

Elizabeth grinned. “We certainly can.”

“I’m still at a loss about ‘the things only a fool would miss’ during the war.” Jefferson piped up.

Lafayette rolled his eyes. “The two were closer than we can ever understand.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“Good grief man,” Burr cried, “they were lovers!”

There was silence.

Jefferson blinked.

Elizabeth blinked.

Then Jefferson burst into laughter. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.”  
  
“I do not believe that is too far-fetched.” Madison said, reaching for a biscuit.

“What?” Angelica spluttered, “Are you really suggesting Alexander was a homosexual?”  
  
Maria coughed, creating the first noise she had made since arriving. “I do not wish to offend, but I can confirm that Mr Hamilton was not homosexual.”  
  
Elizabeth swallowed the bile that was crawling up her throat, this was not where she had predicted the conversation would lead to.

Madison shrugged. “I am not saying he was exclusively homosexual, but he did do things that suggested… he was attracted to men…”

Elizabeth placed a hand to her mouth, the room was spinning. She refused to listen to this. She felt a hand on her shoulder. “Betsy, if this is getting too difficult for you, we can send them out right away.”

Elizabeth swallowed, taking a glass of water. She refused to stop, this was the most intimate discussion she had ever heard about her husband.

“James, whatever do you mean?” Dolly asked.

He placed a hand on her knee. “This was before we were married, and I can assure you nothing happened.”  
  
“Was this whilst you were writing the federalist papers?” Burr asked.

Elizabeth’s heart froze. _I’m sure you remember Hamilton spending a vast majority of time at my estate…_

Oh.

Now things made more sense.

‘Yes exactly.”  
  
“That explains that then, I did not introduce you to each other until after.” Burr finished.

“I find it hard to believe the man – who was so obviously a womaniser – was also a homosexual. It just isn’t possible.” Jefferson reasoned. He seemed rather upset, his gaze kept flickering to James Madison. In any other state of mind Elizabeth would try to decipher what it meant but in this current moment she was just focused on stopping her head from spinning.

Burr shrugged. “Perhaps I was too observant. I suppose it’s just as likely they were friends.”

Maria coughed. “I have come across homosexual men before, Mr Hamilton was rather different.”  
  
“Is there any way at all that he could have been similar?” Angelica asked, her voice high strung. She too, was distressed.

Maria was silent, she chewed on her lip dangerously. “I- I don’t know. I’ve blocked most of those memories from my mind.”  
  
“I understand.” Elizabeth breathed. “That was a traumatic time for you.”  
  
“Maybe? It is possible there were a few similarities.” Maria continued.

Lafayette walked over to Elizabeth and crouched beside her. “I am sorry mon ami, but it is more likely than you think. This does not diminish the love he had for you – he loved you to the moon and back.”

Heavy footsteps beat down the stairs as John Church Jr. sprinted into the room. With a shaking hand he lifted a small box abovehis head. “M-mother… You won’t belive what I found.”

Elizabeth looked around the room, both Lafayette, Hercules, and Burrs faces paled.

This did not seem good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Historical Tidbits:**
> 
>   * Washington saw Hamilton as a son (and basically adopted Lafayette) the only reason Hamilton didn’t reciprocate is cause he highly idolised Washington and cause of his Daddy Issues™ if he saw Washington as a father, it might’ve meant Washington would fail him and abandon him. I’m sure in hell they’re having a right old father son bonding time now.
>   * Washington owed 300 slaves and knocked out their teeth to use as his own, he’s definitely in hell
>   * He also singlehandedly started a war between the French and Native Americans
>   * So yeah, he was a cool dude in some aspects, but he’s definitely in hell
>   * Dolly and Eliza were actually besties. They funded the Washington monument together and Dolly was inspired by Eliza to start an orphanage of her own
>   * Lafayette, Laurens, and Hamilton were a poly couple. hey would often ~sit on the grass and look at the stars all night~… alone… one their own…
>   * Burr introduced Dolly and James Madison to each other.
> 



	9. John Laurens

My Dear Laurens;

Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you. I shall only tell you that 'till you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you. Indeed, my friend, it was not well done. You know the opinion I entertain of mankind, and how much it is my desire to preserve myself free from particular attachments, and to keep my happiness independent on the caprice of others. You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent. But as you have done it and as we are generally indulgent to those we love, I shall not scruple to pardon the fraud you have committed, on condition that for my sake, if not for your own, you will always continue to merit the partiality, which you have so artfully instilled into me…

 

-/-

 

Elizabeth could barely read another word. So it was true, her husband had loved another. Somehow, she supposed, she had always knew that. Perhaps this was why she was so curious about their relationship to begin with. She fiddled with the chain on her neck clutching the pendant that held a lock of her husband’s hair.

She did not know what do do with this information. Perhaps she would preserve it, keep it hidden until a time came where the world could accept her husband for who he truly was.  Her son had suggest destroying the raunchier parts of the letters, she was not yet sure how she felt about that.

Perhaps time would tell.

She could wait to see her Hamilton again, it was only a matter of time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Historical Tidbits:**
> 
>   * That is an exact letter Hamilton wrote Laurens
>   * Yup, Eliza really did have a necklace like that
>   * John Church Hamilton did find the letters and destroyed the more gay bits cause society was hella homophobic, he left the other bits so when people were more chill with gay love, we could read between the lines
>   * John Church jr. was added to this story because once Elizabeth died, he continued on her work of preserving his fathers legacy.
> 

> 
> -/-
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> please kudos and/or comment because it give me much craved validation
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://lesty-xx.tumblr.com/) =D


End file.
